


Growing Family

by Higgies230



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: Leonard and Barry have been together a long while now and Barry's desperate for a child but he just knows he's going to have to fight Leonard on this...





	Growing Family

  Barry lay away next to his sleeping boyfriend just staring at the ceiling. He had to admit that he and Leonard were an odd pair- they were the Flash and Captain Cold for crying out loud. They had had their bumps, big ones for sure, but they had met through their masked personas so it wasn't like neither of them knew what they were getting into.

  Here they were six years from that faithful meeting and five years into dating and Barry knew that the older man was it for him. They'd already discussed marriage and had put that on the no list. Of course Barry had been upset by that as a sappy romantic but he understood where Leonard was coming from. He was a criminal after all and it wouldn't be too great if Barry married him and subsequently  become an outlaw beside him. You know, the hole hiding a criminal. Barry wouldn't even be able to plead ignorance there as he had actually worked against Len at the CCPD.

  Now though he was thinking about something entirely different to marriage which didn't necessarily require Len's signature and it was all Lisa's fault. Stupid woman asking when they would have kids because "Len was a great dad to me and you are just adorable around children". But he knew, knew with everything that he had, that Len would say no. He knew that he was going to have to fight tooth and nail for this.

  He was going to ask though because he knew that he would regret it if he didn't.

  Looking over at the man sleeping next to him he felt his resolve waver. Len looked so peaceful when he slept, always did. His bare chest rose and fell in even breaths and his face was relaxed. It sure wouldn't be that way when Barry asked him. He'd ask in the morning. Hell it was the morning, the sun was shining and the clock read 6:02 am.

  For the moment Barry decided that he was going to kiss his lover awake because soon he would have to get up for work. So he leaned over and bracketed Leonard's face with his arms and leaning down to press his lips to Len's.

  Len woke quite quickly, responding to the kiss with a sleepy moan. His arm wrapped up around the speedster and pulled Barry down until their chests were flushed. Barry quickly swung his leg over the older man's waist so that he was straddling him. His tongue slipped into Barry's mouth and it quickly got passionate. Pulling back for air Barry then gave Len two quick pecks before leaning back and smiling down at his boyfriend.

  "Morning," Barry greeted softly as he ran a hand over Leonard's short, greying hair.

  "Morning Scarlet," Leonard smiled sleepily as he ran a hand down Barry's naked back.

  Barry bit his lip then as he looked down into those blue eyes. God he loved this man. It would be amazing, it would be perfect, to have a full family with the guy. Lisa was right, Len would make a great dad of that Barry was one hundred percent sure.

  "You want to say something don't you?" Leonard sighed, hand pausing its movements on the small of his back.

  "Well yeah, your sister said something and I got thinking..." Barry trailed off. He looked down at the bed away from Len and focused on stroking his hands up and down his boyfriend's chest.

  "Barry what the hell did my sister say to you?" Len asked gruffly, worry seeping into his voice.

  "She um... she said that you and me. Oh damn. Right well Len she said that we would be great dads and then I got thinking that I want a kid with you Len," Barry rushed.

  There was a long silence where Len just looked up at him. Barry felt Len's fingers flex against his back and the younger man couldn't help but hold his breath as he waited. God he hoped he hadn't screwed things up. Things were too perfect right now. 

  "I'd... I'd like that too Barry," Len said after a long, long while.

  "What!? You do? Oh my God Len that's the... that's just perfect. You... you really want a kid with me Len?"

  "Sure. I'm not going to ever love anyone else so why not start a family with you?" Len smiled and then he pulled Barry back down into another kiss.

  By the time that they pulled apart Barry was full of excited energy. He bounced off of Len and off of the bed and zipped about at super human speed to shower and get dressed. As soon as he was clean and dressed he once more returned to give Len a quick kiss before he bounced away again. He knew he was wearing that big goofy smile.

  "I love you Len," he gushed.

  "I love you too," Len laughed from the bed.

  "Hey, Len, do you want a boy or a girl?" Barry asked, stopping on the edge of the bed.

  "Don't care as long as I have it with you," Len sighed, rolling his eyes, "although if it turns out like Lisa I will disown it."

  Barry grinned wider then and leaned in for another kiss. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He hadn't even really asked, he had just said he was thinking of it. He didn't have to fight for it. Len just said yes.

  "You know Joe is going to be so excited," Barry announced, as much to himself as to Len as the thought struck him.

  "Yeah yeah. Now shut up you soppy sap and get to work before you get fired and we can't afford a baby," Len said as he pushed Barry off of the bed with his foot.

  "Yeah but then you could steal some stuff for us," Barry countered from the floor.

  "Oh could I really without sleeping on the couch for the next month?"

  "No. No you couldn't," Barry snorted.

  "Breakfast and go Scarlet!" 

  "I'm going. I'm going!" Barry laughed, getting up and kissing his boyfriend one last time.

  "I love you!" he called over his shoulder as he ran out at normal speed.

  "Love you too Scarlet!"


End file.
